Discovering The Past (Spock x Reader)
by TheSpockMuffin
Summary: After dealing with Klingon issues at Vulcan, Spock notices your feeling a bit homesick. With your anniversary coming up in three days, he convinces Kirk to travel to Earth for some shore leave. It is evident your family histories goes way back, and now it may be coming back to mess with the present.


+=Discovering The Past=+

+=(Spock x Reader)=+

+=(Chapter 1)=+

**AN: This is my first fanfiction and my first time writing any of the Star Trek crew. Please be as harsh as you can when dissecting my writing and reviewing it. I aspire to improve. I am not very familiar with certain aspects as I am not as much of a 'hardcore' Trekkie as most Trekkers are. If there are faults let me know so I can fix it accordingly. **

You and Spock had been married for almost exactly 3 years now. You both had, had both a Vulcan marriage ceremony and a small Terran style wedding aboard the Enterprise with Captain Kirk as best man. And for your three year anniversary, Spock managed to convince Kirk to take a stop at Earth for some well deserved shore leave. Spock had noticed you being quite homesick after the Enterprise had stopped at Vulcan to deal with the Klingon issues that had been going on at the time, so he figured that this would make an excellent atmosphere for the occasion.

You were in Sickbay with Bones, about to go take your lunch, when an announcement went out around the Enterprise that they were headed for Earth for some shore leave since everyone had been worked hard for several days on end and needed a break for a while.

Upon hearing the news, you got so excited that you did spontaneously did a backflip, your (h/l) (h/c) hair spinning right along with you. Throwing your hand up in the air, you excitedly shouted,

"Woo!"

"This is great!" Bones exclaimed, his grumpy stupor now gone for the time being. You both high-fived, striding out of the Sickbay and down the hall to go eat your lunch with Chekov.

* * *

><p>After your shift was over for that day, you walked to the corders that you and Spock shared. This was a very relaxing time for you both. He didn't have to work a shift that night, so you could both stretch out and unwind and enjoy some time together.<p>

Upon entering the room, you saw Spock, peacefully asleep on the bed. You smiled softly and slipped out of your uniform and into some more comfortable clothing. You grabbed your PADD, quietly sitting down next to Spock. You had just finished sorting and filling out your reports when you felt the bed shift and Spock scoot closer to you.

After setting your PADD on the nightstand, you snuggled up to him.

"Only 3 more days until our Anniversary," You said softly as he buried his nose into your soft (h/c) hair.

"And by that time we will on Earth," Spock replied sleepily. You concluded that the last several days of almost nonstop work had taken its toll on him, just like it had on everyone else. Yawning, you smiled and remembered something, traditionally Vulcans did not celebrate a wedding anniversary. This was something he agreed to do for you,

_I love you so much, _You told him through the telepathic bond you shared.

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular t'nash-veh ko-telsu, (I cherish thee my wife), _he replied sweetly as you both drifted off.

* * *

><p>Two more days seemed to fly by. The Enterprise arrived at Earth one day ahead of schedule and you were super excited. Everything was working out perfectly. You both would arrive with an extra day so you could visit your parents for a while and get settled in.<p>

You hummed happily and you and Spock were packing your bags. Spock had called your parents as soon as everyone on the ship found out about the shore leave, so they could prepare for both of to arrive.

"This is fantastic!" You exclaimed happily, "I can finally get a chance to show my direct ascendent's journals and such!"

"Fascinating," Spock commented as he neatly packed some shirts, "And where we are staying is her childhood home, correct?"

He already knew but he enjoyed hearing you talk to him about your passions, which included medical sciences and old Earth culture. He found it soothing.

"It is," You grinned, "Almost everything in the house is from when she lived there, save from a few things. My families ridiculous attention to detail and their cash flow keeps everything functioning as it did then."

The corner of Spock's mouth quirked up ever so slightly.

* * *

><p>Upon beeming down to the planet, you found the cold, southern skys to be ominously gray, the clouds swollen bellies full of freezing rain just waiting to pour down upon the Earth. The transporters has beemed you down right at the front of the house, which was promptly in the center of the 1,000 achers your family owned. The over 200 year old magnolia trees blew in the breeze, shedding some of Spring's late blooms.<p>

Spock knocked on the oaken door using the brass door knocker. The door opened to reveal your parents and your younger sister, Annabeth.

"Welcome sweet heart!" Your mom, Faye, greeted you, ushering you both inside from the cold.

"It's so good to see you both again!" Your father, Allen, said cheerfully. Your sister Annabeth hugged you until you couldn't breath. Afterwards, she carried your bags to your room.

"It's a pleasure to see you both again," Spock offered kindly to our parents. Both Allen and Faye smiled, your family were very cheery and smily people.

You all talked for a while about everything from your adventures aboard the Enterprise to how well your father's math and sciences career was going. Your niece, Kaytlee, (Who looked over the grounds surrounding the house), stopped by to say hello. After she left, a startled meow came from underneath the sofa. Out came your cat, Louise, and her four week old kittens.

"Aww," Annabeth smiled.

You scooped one of the kitten's up and kissed it,

"I didn't know Lousie had kittens!"

Lousie rubbed on Spock's legs affectionately.

"Alrighty then dear, we have to go. If you don't want the cats to stay here we can take them with us." Faye stated, standing from the chair in which she was seated. You insisted upon the cats staying, despite Spock's telepathic protests that 5 cats were far to many to keep at once. And with that, your parents and your sister left.

Spock looked at you with that (secretly adorable) eyebrow lift of his. You held up on of the kittens an said,

"But I'm so cute and fluffy, I just want to stay and cuddle with you!"

"Only for you my dear."

* * *

><p>After getting unpacked, Spock decided to look through your vast collection of books.<p>

"What's this?" He asked. He showed you a booked titled, Intergalactic Love.

"Oh my gosh," You sighed, covering your face with your hands. You face was red as the apples your family grew in their orchard.

"It appears that you have a whole collection of interspecies romance novels," Spock muttered, pulling them all out of your bookshelf. He laid them on top of the bed and they totaled up to 30 different novels.

"Explain." He demanded.

"I had interesting reading choices as a child, some of which I wish I had not."

He looked at you skeptically and you grabbed all the books and put them back into the bookshelf.

"They have some great ideas in there you know," You muttered.

He then pulled out a very old looking book, covered in cheap blue leather with a clasp on the front. As soon as he pulled out the book you jumped from your seat on the bed to look through the ancient pages with him. The first page read,

_500 Year Diary_

_Belongs to: Anne Scottie Condendia (l/n) _

_12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21_

_"Not all who wander are lost" -J.R.R. Tolkien._

The first pages explained her life up until Anne got the dairy and then on page 16, one that had previously been blank, it read,

_"Under were the Old Willow grows, you will find a silver bow,_

_Use it to protect yourself from that dastardly evil crow._

_For if you don't have your wits about you, _

_You will be gone faster than a plane ever flew."_

"Spock... I've read this book thousands of times, that was never there until now." You gasped.

"Perhaps your mischievous sister wrote it," Spock suggested.

"No, I would recognize her handwriting. This looks very similar to Anne's handwriting."

"That would be impossible for it to be a new entry. She passed over 300 years ago." Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"The date... It's today's date." You gulped, "I am absolutely certain that it wasn't there before."

You grabbed the book and shut it carefully and put it back in the shelf.

"You know what, I'm just freaking myself out for no reason." You sighed. Pulling out your sock drawer, you discovered a 1 pound bar of chocolate with a note from your Mom taped to it that read,

"Have fun ;)"

You giggled and pulled the bar out of the drawer.

"(Y/n) you know that chocolate is an intoxicant to Vulcans. "

"That's the point," You smiled.

Spock picked you up and sat you on his lap. You opened the bar of chocolate and you fed him a few pieces. You ate some yourself. Spock whispered in your ear,

"It's enjoyable to be able to relax. Your the balance in my life I've always needed."

* * *

><p>You awoke, entangled in the sheets next to Spock. You admired his lovely messed up hair while he slept, (which may or may not have been your fault.)<p>

Suddenly you felt something grab your feet and yank you out of the bed.


End file.
